milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson County Middle School
Jefferson County Middle School is a middle school in Danville attended by Milo Murphy. It is the home of the Geckos. There's a marquee at the front of the school, which message changes per episode as a running gag. Staff *Elizabeth Milder (principal) *Ms. White (teacher) *Nolan Mitchell (coach) *Ms. Murawski (science teacher) *Kyle Drako (teacher) *Ms. Baxter (substitute) *Ms. Whipley (music teacher) *Fred (janitor) *Mr. Rahoo (Jazz Band Leader) *Ms. Camilichec *Mr. Noland (astronomy teacher, possibly) *Mr. Menke (shop teacher) Students *Martin Murphy (in the 80s) *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Bradley Nicholson *Amanda Lopez *Mort Schaeffer *Chad Van Coff *Joni *Lydia *Nick *Mabel *Terry (possibly) Teams and Clubs Sports Team The school's sports team is the Geckos, with the mascot being the same animal. Their coach is Nolan Mitchell. Members *Zack *Mort *Chad Appearances *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"The Llama Incident" Marching Band The school's defunded marching band plays a variety of unusual instruments, including, but not limited to, a banjo, a plastic bucket, and a Didgeridoo. Appearances *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"The Llama Incident" Drama Club Three members of the drama club were up late practicing at the school in the episode 'The Math Book'. Members *Lydia *Jim *Casey Appearances *"The Math Book" Rooms Principle Milder's Office Principal Milder's office has very light green walls and a window facing a hallway in the school. She has a large desk with two chairs in front of it and a plant in one corner. Another plant, alongside two photographs and a Matryoshka doll, sits on top of a bookshelf on the wall opposite her desk. There is a framed award hanging from the same wall. Appearances *"The Math Book" *"Disaster of My Dreams" Ms. Murawski's Room Ms. Murawski's room is the science room, and unlike other classrooms in the school, features large desks big enough to fit three people. The desks are each equipped with a sink for science experiments, while the walls are lined with cabinets chalk full of beakers, various experiment components, and a first aid kit. There are a number of safety goggles hanging on the wall and lockers in the back-left corner of the room. There is a closet full of science supplies in the back of the room. A large, mobile, 'table of elements' is at the back of the room and there are a variety of science-related posters on the walls, including a poster reading 'Science Rules!'. A human skeleton named 'Boney Boy' sits on the side of the room wearing a top hat. Her chair was handmade, alongside at least one of the pencils used in the classroom. Ms. Murawski's Desk Ms. Murawski made her desk herself and has a very deep, seemingly romantic relationship with it. She often caresses it lovingly, speaking of it fondly even when outside of the classroom, and becomes jealous and defensive when others are around it. Appearances *"Sunny Side Up" *"The Substitute" *"The Math Book" *"Missing Milo" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"Backward to School Night" *"Teacher Feature" Kyle Drako's Room Mr. Drako's room is quite mundane, with a laptop on his desk and a whiteboard behind it. There is a plant on top of a filing cabinet near his desk, thick blinds over the windows, and a number of posters and pamphlets pinned to the corkboards in the back of the room. Most notably he has a few pictures of his Ex-Wife, Agnes, in the room. The pictures are covered by sheets. Appearances *"Athledecamathalon" Gymnasium There is a large gymnasium on the school grounds, apparently separate from the school itself. Wide bleachers line the walls on one side. The school's pep rallies are held here. Appearances *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"Party of Peril" *"School Dance" *"Cake 'Splosion" Budget The staff of the school is constantly worried about its budget after the school board made the decision to purchase a yacht. *This caused them to cut the athletic decathlon and the scholastic decathlon into a single event, now known as the 'Athledecamathalon' ("Athledecamathalon"). *When Zack asks Principle Milder if they can turn the school lights on she refuses, claiming again that they needed to save money ("The Math Book"). *Principle Milder has stated that there is no school lunch program, and students must bring their own toilet paper to school ("Some Like it Yacht"). Gallery See also *The Marquee *S.S. Indulgence *Minor Characters Trivia *The school was built in 1964. Appearances Season 1 *"Going the Extra Milo" *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"Sunny Side Up" *"The Note" *"Party of Peril" *"Worked Day" *"Athledecamathalon" *"The Substitute" *"School Dance" *"The Math Book" *"The Llama Incident" *"Missing Milo" *"Disaster of My Dreams" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"Backward to School Night" *"World Without Milo" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Season 2 *"Snow Way Out" *"Teacher Feature" *"Picture Day" *"Cake 'Splosion" *"Lady Krillers" *"Managing Murphy's Law" *"Milo's Shadow" *"Spy Little Sister!" *"The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" *"Parks and Wreck" vi:Trường trung học Hạt giống Jefferson Category:Locations Category:J